Skylanders spyros murders
Im quite a nice guy if you come to think about it but im the guy interested in loads of game series like mario sonic and spyro. i also spend some time watching walkthroughs of skylanders spyros adventure on youtube but i was creeped out one day. ok it all started when i was watching the last episode of skylanders spyros adventure walkthrough when i noticed a link to ebay to purchase the first skylanders game that was sold just 2 minutes ago? i was so excited i clicked on it immediately. the first thing i noticed on the picture was odd though. what was odd was the games box cover just said skylanders with a little doodle of the portal of power was there with it. but i only got one skylander! that skylander was spyro. i thought it was just a crappy joke so i proceeded on buying it. 2 weeks later my skylanders copy was finally here. i started up the game and was ready to play! well when i got out spyro there was a note attached to him. it said DONT PLAY AS THIS SKYLANDER HE IS CURSED. i just ignored it and started to play. everything was acting normal until i got the golden gear. when i got it the screen cut to black and it lasted for about 2 mins. when the game returned i was back at skylands but something wasnt right. the clouds were very dark flynn cali and hugo were both gone the core of light was burning the mabu would not say anything and the lavender town theme was playing when that was pokemon. i was getting freaked out i tryed to pause but nothing happeened i went in to the hats menu to see something unexceptly creepy. the character model of spyro had blood dripping out''' of his eyes and had the ears of trigger happy stiched to his head and had the finns of gill grunt stiched aswell. i was so scared i chucked spyro off the portal and pulled the figurines head off. and burnt the disc leaving the rest buried in my backgarden. then 5 weeks later i got something very weird in the mail. i got 20 different jet vacs when he was for the second skylanders game. i was getting even more creeped out. i got them all out and noticed i had 21 when the mailman said i had 20? the 21st was a spyro that looked like the cursed one but dead with blood all over it with another note was attached. it said YOUR NEXT! written in blood. ''' ---- FURBEARINGBRICK'S NOTE: When me and other admins warned the author that stories aren't supposed to be posted as blog posts (and that it was a wall of text, unfinished, and had awful grammar and punctuation) he ignored our advice and just slapped on a clearly tacked-on ending, which is in bold (I made no alterations to it, that's how he really posted it!) Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:All lowercase Category:Wall of Text Category:YOU'RE NEXT